Curious Pup Questions
by Alley Cat Wolf 15
Summary: Being curious as he is this pup is just bound to start questioning some things, that the others rather not talk about. but after a brief talk with Tsume the others know it's time to have a 'certain talk' with Toboe. Tsume starts off the chat but soon enlists the help of Hige and Kiba to help finish this birds and bees talk. and what happens when Toboe gets a crush on the new girl?
1. Starting Our Chat

**AN: This is my first Wolf's Rain fanfic so please bear with me here. If anything or one seems OOC please try to let me know so, I can try to improve!**

**In addition, this goes without saying but you know I have to say this little tiny tid-bit of a news flash: I DO NOT OWN WOLF'S RAIN, nor am I ASSOCIATED with anyone who does. I also do not own any characters except my OC's who as of right now I do not plan on have appearing in this story. So all canon character I am just using, they fully belong to their rightful owners.**

**I would also like to say that I wrote this story for all my friends because they are what drive and inspire me to write these things. Mostly Kera and Sarah. Because Kera likes wolves and Wolf's rain so much and Sarah is a fun person to be around, she also loves Hige as much as I do. **

**With that out of the way ON TO THE STORY!**

The wolves had settled down for the day by a small lake and a big cave. They had been traveling for a few days and have finally stopped to rest. Tsume was lying down up on some big rocks by the lake on his belly, his paws crossed and his muzzled tucked under them in his wolf form. In his current form, his human form, he appeared on his back with his arms sprawled out over his face shielding them from the evening sun that was slowly fading away lower in the sky, swallowed by the mountains below.

Kiba and Hige where out getting food, originally only Kiba was to go out and it was for a walk but Hige and his stomach where like always complaining so Hige tagged along in hopes of finding his next meal.

Now it was only Toboe and Tsume at the wolf's camp.

Lately Tsume had noticed that Toboe was starting to ask more and more questions than he usually did, and instead of it being relevant to what they were doing his questions where about all kinds of things.  
He had reached what Kiba had called a 'curiosity phase'.

The three older wolves knew for sure it would pass eventually as the pup grew out of it, that's just how pups are after all, but until then they all had to put up with and answer all the pup's questions about god knows what.

"Tsume?" Toboe asked in a quiet tone coming up and sitting next to the older wolf. With a sigh, Tsume removed his hands from his face and sat up looking over to see Toboe now seated next to him.

"What is it runt?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The pup looked up at the older wolf.

"Well...uh…" he started trailing off not really sure how to start off what he wanted to.

"Out with it runt!" Tsume practically shouted getting impatient with the pup. Sure, he cared for him, but Toboe could get annoying at times. This was going to be one of these times. Tsume could just tell that it was because of the persistent look Toboe had on his face.

That persistent look meant that Toboe would not leave Tsume alone until he humored him by giving in and did what the pup wanted, and right now, it seemed, as he wanted to strike up a conversation when Tsume just wanted to be left alone and relax in peace and quiet for a little while. He should have known that was not going to happen as long as Toboe was around.

"Well…um…first can I ask you something?" Toboe asked.

"Fine go ahead, but make it quick." Tsume answered with a bit of a growl, putting a hand on hid temple in human form out of frustration.

Toboe nodded. "Okay so… um can wolves fall in love? You know…um…like the human do?" the pup asked blushing some in his human form.

Tsume shrugged. "Do you mean like with a human or with another wolf?" he asked. 'Great all I wanted to do is relax now I have to talk about love with a kid.' He added to himself as an afterthought.

"Love in general I guess" Toboe said with a shrug. He followed it with "both" in order to clarify it.

Tsume sighed, "It's not natural for a wolf or any animal to 'love' a human, but hell after some of the 'unnatural' things I've seen I guess it's possible." He said.

Toboe nodded. "What about with another wolf?" He asked.

"Have you seen Hige? As soon as he sees a girl he goes tail over ears trying to flirt with her ASAP."

"Yeah but that's not real love, that is what I think humans call 'speed dating' and that's not what I mean! I mean like real love." Toboe said

Tsume sighed. "This chat isn't leading to where I think it is…is it?"

Toboe looked up at him in confusion. It took him some time to realize what Tsume meant. Tsume was almost ready to say what he meant… In a more blunt way, But right when he was about to say it Toboe blushed and spoke up nodding as he did so. "Yeah I guess it is...and well I have other questions…."

Tsume silently cursed to himself. 'Damn it, why me? I can't do this…I can't talk to him about _that _I guess someone should though I mean he is a pup who's getting to be around mating age, and did live with humans his whole life, hell he never seen another wolf before till he met me…..' He thought to himself.  
"Kid out of all the wolves here, you have to ask me about this stuff...why?" Tsume asked.

"It's because I look up to you and you are the one I'm most comfortable around." Toboe replied.

Tsume sighed "Okay then Runt…you sure you want to hear about this stuff?" Tsume asked, Toboe nodded, "Okay then…ask your questions." He said

'Great my quite relaxing day alone has turned into a sex ed lesson…oh god I'm going to have to have a 'birds and bees' talk with the pup…if Hige put any of these things into his head I'm going to…go up to him and...Strangle him…" Tsume growled to himself as Toboe started to ask one of his questions.

**AN: here is the first chapter! What else should Toboe ask? What is on his mind? Does Hige have anything to do with it? Let me know; just answer these questions in a comment to let me know what you want to read.**

**Also like I said in the AN at the beginning of this, let me know how I did keeping everyone in character if you see anything OOC please let me know so I can improve it.**

**I plan to have the next chapter to be 'What is heat?'(that is the name of the chapter along with one of Toboe's many questions) that is kind of self-explanatory, if you can think of a different question for Toboe to ask let me know, it might be in the next chapter or in another future chapter.**

**I was hoping for a 25-chapter story with twist and turns along the way but it may be longer/shorter depending on what feedback I get from you people. **

**SO as always:**

**Thanks! Love you all my wonderful readers and reviewers**

**See you at the next chapter.**

**- Alley**

**((Final word count for this chapter is about 898 of the actual story, 379 for Author notes, and 1276 total.))**


	2. more questions, dinner and chat

**AN: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

**And I said this before but I'll say it again I don't own Wolf's Rain…otherwise why would I be posting this on a FAN fiction site?**

**Well anyway, hope you like this chapter**

**On to the story:**

"Okay well…uh…um…what does it mean when a girl is in heat?" Toboe asked.

"It's when an animal is in 'the mood' to have babies…" Tsume replied rather quickly and awkwardly, hoping the kid would not question thinks like that any further at least for now. Let Kiba or Hige answer questions about things like where pups come from. Lucky for Tsume ,Toboe seemed content for now with his answer and didn't question it further, instead his next question came about.

"Hey Tsume have you ever had a girlfriend?" Toboe questioned.

Well there went Tsume's luck. Now the Pup was questioning him about his past love life. Tsume debated if he wanted to tell Toboe. He decided he might as well so he nodded and said "Yes" lowering his head, thinking back to that time.

The memories where still painful.

In his old pack there was a girl named Lianna. Both him and her where around the equivalent of a couple thirteen or fourteen year old humans, which is about the age Toboe is now. Both had feelings for each other and they knew the other liked them back in the same way and they almost became mates.

At first, it was just spending time together but it quickly grew to more. Grooming, Rubbing muzzles, that kind of thing. However, after thinking it over and talking endlessly about it they both decided they wanted to for another step further: become mates.

Mating season was coming soon and they decided that this season would be the one for their first time and hopefully bless them with pups.

But then…She was one… of the ones killed…that day…the day he ran…the day that is the reason behind his 'X' shaped chest scar. On that day he lost more than anyone ever knew…even him.

"Tsume?" Toboe spoke bringing the older wolf out of his thoughts…out of his memories.

"What is it Runt?" Tsume asked once he was snapped out of it and brought back to reality…and present day.

"You were…like totally zoned out there…" Toboe said stumbling quietly for the right words. "You alright now Tsume?" The pup asked worried for his friend no wait…he was worried for his Big Brother and friend.

Tsume just shrugged. "It's nothing, just remembering something I rather not is all." He mumbled to the pup next to him.

Toboe only nodded. He was going to say more but Tsume growled a "Just drop it Runt!" and Toboe wisely did. Not pushing this topic any further for the time being.

"Hey Tsume? When do you think Kiba and Hige will be back? Do you think it'll be soon?" The Runt asked the older wolf.

Tsume shrugged with a sigh.

"I don't know. Probably soon…I hope. Not only is it getting late…" Tsume said nodding his head up towards the fading sun in the mountains "But I'm also getting kinda hungry." The wolf warrior smiled a rare smile to his companion.

Tsume has to admit, Toboe might be an annoying runt but he is also like a little brother to him…and probably the rest of the pack to. Most of the time they can do without his complaints or his questions but they couldn't live without them now…nope they are just what makes Toboe…Toboe and what makes him so much more like a kid sibling.

Toboe nodded "Yeah me to! I could eat a whole antelope!" He laughed smiling up at him.

Tsume had to laugh at this to; it was just too cute…and hilarious.

Leave it to a kid brother to have him show his true, a much more softer and kinder side. One that can open up, talk…one that answers questions without complaint, and offer guidance.

In almost good timing Hige and Kiba reappeared in their wolf forms, from the nearby forest with dinner, dangling limp in the wolf's mouths.

Yum. Rabbit.

"Hey guys!" Toboe shouted happily jumping up and running over to the others.

Only a pup could have that much energy…

"Hey there Runt who's it going?" Hige laughed greeting his younger friend.

"Hey." Kiba answered very plainly, but with a small hint of joy. It could hardly be seen but there was a smile on his face. His mouth didn't show it as much as his eyes witch twinkled and danced.

"Finally!" Came Tsume's deep gruff voice from behind the three and he stood up and stretched.

"Come on guys let's eat up!" Came Toboe's high-pitched voice along with a chuckle as he laughed, plopping down with his latest meal in his hands.

The others joined him each with a rabbit in front of them.

They all sat around in a big circle as they enjoyed the first meal they had in some time.

About an hour later, everyone was done eating their meal and sprawled out all over the place.

Hige was closest to the small fire that was built at nightfall for warmth. He on his back with his paws limp in the air, tongue dangling out the side of his mouth along with some drool. His eyes were closed as he slept with a smile on his drooling lips. His human form did not look any less funny. In this form, he still laid on his back, but with his legs wide open each one going in the opposite direction to the other, his arms tucked under his head and his drooling mouth remained the same.

He was mumbling things in his sleep, things that Tsume hoped the already curious Toboe would not hear. The mumblings where around the lines of some very suggestive things.

Suddenly he jumped up awakened by the obvious sudden change in events in his dreams. He looked around wildly before calming down and just lying there awake on his back.

Kiba was over by the rocks and was the simplest of all of the wolves he was on his stomach paws crossed and head resting on them, much like the way Tsume was laying earlier. His Human form was on its side. Relaxed and content looking. He was wide-awake, but didn't appear to be as eyes only slightly open as he started to drift off with his thoughts.

He didn't even move when Hige jumped up suddenly. He was use to his outbursts. But he was now fully awake as well.

Tsume was by a cave opening, which will be fill with all four coming morning, He sitting with all his paws tucked under him, his tail wrapped and around his body. In human form he sat with his legs crossed with his arms placed over his knees. His eyes where fully open as he sat staring at nothing in particular, a random tree maybe.

He only glanced over at Hige as he jumped widely awake.

And lastly was, Toboe. He was by both by the fire and Tsume. Lying on his stomach all stretched out. He was asleep. His human form was in just the same position as his true wolf form was.

He was the only one not to be stirred from his sleep due to Hige outburst. He never did he always slept though whatever nighttime madness that Hige created.

This was becoming a nightly thing for them.

Usually after just laying like a bump on a log, Hige would sit up and strike up a conversation with any of the pack that happened to be awake.

This conversation usually one way or another lead to a 'bull session' of sorts.

They would laugh and try to outdo each other with stories of supposed past loves and the 'fun' they had with them.

Hige was always the loudest and mouthiest, going into the most detail while Kiba and Tsume kinda remind quite.

Tsume during these sessions would always look over to a sleeping Toboe hoping he did not hear any of this.

The pup was curious enough on his own without the help from Hige's imaginative visuals.

The kid never once stirred from his peaceful slumber or shown any signs of hearing what was being said. If Toboe did either one, he did a good job of acting as if he never heard it and was always asleep.

Tsume was sure Toboe was not faking anything and really was asleep the whole time.

Tonight was not different from any other night and after laying there for a good ten minutes Hige sat up. Looking around he got up and sat down next to Tsume, being sure to get Kiba's attention on the way over.

Hige started talking…more like gloating to Tsume about his love life just as Kiba finally decide to make his way over.

"Wow Kiba now that you are over here was can call our party an orgy." Hige joked loudly. Earning a glare from Tsume and a partially glare out of Kiba.

"Keep it down porky, we don't really need the Runt hearing this kinda talk now do we?" Tsume said. Kiba nodded in agreement, even though his glare was from including him in the joke and not so much as saying it around the pup.

"Tsume's right Hige, don't talk that way in front of a pup even if he is sleeping." Kiba said quietly in a dull tone.

This was what happened every time they had one of these chats.

Hige didn't seem to understand the words 'virgin ears ' and 'only a kid' because he was always loud about it even more so it seems when Toboe is around.

So on went the chat, With Tsume glancing over to Toboe who tonight was very close to the rest of the pack. Tsume and Kiba taking turns at glaring at Hige whenever he said something a little bit too loud.

Then the rarest thing happened that never happened before. Toboe awoke he sat up a glanced around at the older three wolves sitting around the fire in human form.

"Hey…guys" Toboe said yawning out each word. "Watcha' all doin'?" He asked getting up and coming to sit with the others.

"What are we doing?" Hige repeated "Well we are just having a nice little chat about -" Hige didn't get a chance to finish as Kiba cut him off.

"Nothing ,just talking. How about you go back to sleep Toboe?" He said calmly , trying like the rest to avoid him from hearing Hige's and sometimes their banter about all the things dirty and suggestive things that should not be said when a pup is around.

But, Toboe is getting old he could sit in one at least on session. Not that he would understand it all.

Toboe wanted to question it more but was interrupted by a yawn. He then only nodded and went back to where he was before and before long he fell back asleep.

Tsume glanced over to Kiba and Hige. "It's things like this that help fuel his curiosity…and that curiosity leads to conversations like the one him and me had before you two came back with dinner." Tsume said with an aggravated sigh.

Hige and Kiba looked at him with the same look on their face. A look at says 'what happened?' Kiba was the one to ask out loud. "What did he ask this time?" Kiba knew how Toboe was lately with the questions and all, and if Tsume bring it up during a time like this he could very well guess what are some of the things that were asked.

"Well I have a feeling he has more questions but was interrupted when the food came, but he asked if wolves could fall in love like human do…he also asked…uh…he also asked me what it mean when…uh…animal is in heat.." Tsume explained looking down at the ground awkwardly.

"Well…what did you tell him?" Hige asked

"For the heat one I just simply said it's when an animal is in the mood to make babies. He left it at that satisfied with the answer for now but think about it he has to have more questions…and he's going to want to know more than what I already told him and he is getting a bit older…around you that age…"

Tsume said pausing for a moment to let the word sink in with the other two wolves.

"I think one of us…or you all of us…have to sit down with him and…have a chat…you know…um…how the humans put it 'the birds and the bees'…" Tsume said now burning a hole in the ground he was staring at it so intensely.

The rest of the wolves where just the same and there was an odd, and awkward silence around them.

But then all knew he was right…all they had to do was decide who was going to talk to him...would it be one on one or would they all have this talk as a group.

Either way their very close future did not seem very comfortable…they all knew how awkward this is going to be for all of them…even more so for the one person if they chose to only have one person do it instead of all of them….

**AN: Well here is is chapter two. It is nice and longer then then first one, hope that keeps you all patience and happy till the next chapter.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. I had this chapter written for some time but the reviews are what really set me in motion and got me to type it up. SO thanks all. Hope you review this chapter as well as with any future chapters. **

**Any who did not review yet so totally do so and soon! also you can read a preview of chapter 3 on my livejournal my username is kibatsume. so go look me up. I have toboe as my userpic thing, and i have this story posted so thst's how you'll know it's me!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing -**

**Alley**


	3. The talk

**AN: hey guys and gals here is the next chapter! Also I said this in the last two chapter but I'll say it again: I do not own Wolf's Rain. Okay with that out of the way he can start the next chapter!**

**Onward: **

"Not it" Hige said quickly followed by Kiba who also blurted out a "not it" Tsume was last saying it almost at the same time as Kiba did.

"You're the one who's going to talk to him," Hige said

"No Kiba is!"

"Nope Tsume you said it last, and besides you started talking to him so you might as well finish!"

"Why don't we just all do this?" Tsume asked with a sigh.

"How about this…you go and try to talk to him and if you can't all three of us will talk to him together." Kiba suggested calmly. Tsume only nodded.

"Okay, okay fine. I will talk to him…but give me some time so anything I say will not just be off the top of my head, but thought out and prepared. Unlike what I said earlier…" They all nodded after Tsume said this.

Tsume paused. And thought to himself. 'Wait now I will have to go into…details…not just a simple "When she's in the mood to have babies" Will due...I will have to explain….all…of that kind of stuff….including the whys and how's?...what did I get myself into?' he let out a sigh of boy this was not going to be easy.

Tsume had some time to think. It was only around midnight so he had hours till morning, even longer till he will have to talk to Toboe because the pup usually slept in on days like this when they just stay and relax for a day or two.

He would not be up until eight or nine in the morning. By then Tsume hope, he'll be ready to give this talk.

He was not sure though. However, he did know that he would be just as uncomfortable and embarrassed, as Toboe will most likely be.

Before long, it was morning and everyone was up and about including Toboe.  
The pup yawned, "So what you guys talking about last night?" He asked.

The three older wolves gave each of knowing glances as Tsume stood and walked over to the pup. "Well actually pup, I wanted to talk to you about that...Um remember our little chat yesterday before dinner?...well… I think it's time we had a bit of a talk..." Tsume said trying to keep his cool, not wanting to let on to what kind of talk they were about to have or how it would be just as embarrassing to him as it will be for Toboe.

"Huh? What kinda talk?" Toboe asked looking up at the older wolf that was now bending on his knees so he could be eye level with him because at the moment they both had their human illusions up.

And Toboe was still shorted then the rest. He had yet to grow with any growth spurts or such. In either form Wolf or Human. He was always the smallest.

Tsume thought, a few times actually, that this was the kid's full height and that he would not get any taller than this. Tsume was sure he was never that small at this age.

Sure he was this small at some point and he was small at this age but him and just about anyone he could think of was taller than that. But always after that he thought that he thought some more about it and he thought that maybe Toboe was just a' late bloomer' of shorts.

Now come to think about it… he himself was a 'late bloomer', as the humans call them, he had not really started to grow until he was Toboe's age when usually they start a year or two before. And it was not until he was about fifth teen in human that he was interested any in the opposite gender, or have his mind wonder randomly to thoughts of mating.

No one ever bothered to answer his questions or sit down with him and give him 'the talk'. The grownups around him just left him alone to figure it all out on his own.

That made talking to Toboe that much more harder. Most people pull some things from what they remember from their talk, but how can you do that when you when never given one?

"An….informative…talk …you had some questions yesterday and I'm sure you have more. So I figured I'd sit you down and…talk to you about it." Tsume answered. "So let's start kid…" Tsume said glancing over to the cave where the others where.

They were far enough away to have some privacy while they talked, but close enough where the others could come join in and help explain something if it didn't go right. All Tsume would need to do was give a signal and they would come over.

"So first off let's just see how much you already know…" Tsume started pausing to look over to Toboe to see if he was paying attention, so far he was. Tsume continued. "What do you know…uh…about sex runt?" He asked.

Toboe tipped his head to the side some in confusion. Tsume sighed well if he is confused about that word then he obviously does not know anything about it. This just got a bit more complicated and awkward. Well sex is a bit more of a human term maybe if he reworded it somewhat? Tsume had only a little bit of hope about this though.

"Okay then..Well how about mating?" He asked.

"I heard that word before but don't know anything about it…"Toboe said as he gave him the same look. There went his hope. Okay so now he had to explain it all.

"Okay I can tell from that look that you haven't got a clue about it but this is why we are having this talk." Tsume stated, "Well let's start then…." Tsume sighed.

"Okay so when someone reaches a certain age...around your age…they start to…uh develop and undergo changes….uh...body changes." Tsume explained looking over to Toboe "You understand so far runt?" He asked

Toboe nodded "Mhmm yeah I understand…I have a question though…what kind of changes?" He asked staring at the older wolf waiting for an answer.

Tsume sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He knew he was going to have to explain anyway but still it…uh…yeah… it is awkward for him.

"Well wolves and humans are different when it comes to this...I suppose you should know about both but, ah let's start with wolves since we are wolves. Okay now so um around your age in when someone …enters this thing called puberty that is when the changes start" Tsume started as he started to explain it all. He continued explain about the changes.

More or less it he was now talking about puberty in wolves.

Toboe started to blush. And the more he explained the more he blushed. He actually started to shift around on the ground where he sat with his legs crisscrossed.

"Around the time that starts happening they start getting attracted to members of the opposite gender…" Tsume said continuing on. He pause a moment to let it sink in and allow Toboe to ask any question he may have.

"Tsume I still have questions and stuff but can we stop now? Please just drop it and let the subject go?" Toboe asked he face almost crimson.

Tsume sighed.

"Look kid I know it's embarrassing but it's all true...it's just the facts of life, and like it or not that's how it is. You can't control what goes on inside your body and this is just a natural part of it all….part of growing up." Tsume told Toboe trying to help him feel better about it all.

"And part of growing up is knowing about this stuff."

Toboe just shifted in his seat some more still blushing beyond belief. "Well just because it true or natural or… part of growing up…doesn't make it any… less embarrassing. " Toboe said the awkward tone in his voice made his embarrassment even more evident.

"I know" Tsume said simply then after a moment went back to explaining.

"it's pretty much just innocent talking, playing and stuff. If they really like each other they may do more like groom each other or rub muzzles. Nothing bad about any of that and it's alright to feel that way…but sometimes thing go farther. …" Tsume explain he ,like before, paused to make sure Toboe understood and allow him to ask any questions he had.

This time he noticed not only was he blushing and shifting uncomfortably in his seat but also he seemed to be trying to block out what he was saying.

"Come on Toboe, don't be like that!... There's no reason to be ashamed of any of this!..." Tsume said trailing off he, was trying to get the pup to listen as, Toboe sat there blushing more and more, and continuing to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

He was still trying to block out the older wolf's words.

"Look pup, we've all be though it! Me, Kiba Hige all of us here, we all went though it! We know what it's like to have been like this." Tsume calmly said as he still tried to get the pup to listen. Looks like Toboe was not trying as hard to block him out now, that is good.

Toboe still was blushing but he stopped fidgeting and shifting all around in his seat.

Tsume sigh once again. This was hard from the get go, but it is getting harder and harder, and Toboe's actions did not help.

Sure Tsume expected him to blush in embarrassment and even fidget around a lot a he kept shifting his small body all around but blocking out his words?

That made it all that much harder. The kid needed to know this; especially about mating…they did not need him to be making teenaged mistakes of ignorance and or other things that he would regret later on in his life…. Maybe it would be easier with the others.

Tsume thought about it for a moment…first he will get Toboe ready and calm again then he will most likely give Kiba and Hige the signal to come over and join them. And that most likely then not, would probably make Toboe even more embarrassed but it would help him in the long run.

"You good now kid?" Tsume asked

Toboe gave a small weak nod.

"You think you are ready to hear more?"

Toboe shook his head. Tsume sighed that would probably gave been the hundredth and tenth one if he or anyone had been counting, he figured that Toboe would not want to hear any more.

" You know you have to….right….?" He asked

Toboe nodded.

"Even though you are not ready to hear more do you think you want to just so we can all get this over with?"

Toboe shrugged but then nodded

"Yeah…I guess so…" Toboe said in an uncomfortable sigh of his own.

Tsume nodded.

"Okay then" He said. "Hold on for a second then we'll start our talk again okay runt?" He asked Toboe just nodded.

Tsume stood up and stretched then waved he right hand a little bit. His hand was moving towards the general location of the cave, and Kiba and Hige could see the movement.

This was the signal.

Kiba and Hige stood when then saw this and slowly headed over to the other two wolves in their pack.

When Toboe noticed this he tensed up, then started to fidget around again as he moved around now even more uncomfortable then he was ever before. His face was a bright, bright crimson red as his face heated up in even more embarrassment.

"…Oh...Hey...Guys…" He said to the two older wolves as he shifted around some more.

"Hey" Kiba greeted in his usual clam demeanor.

"Hi kid" Hige said with a smile, Toboe did not notice this but it was not just a smile but it was a knowing smile.

"Hey guys…it's not going so good…you two want to try and lend in a paw or two?" Tsume said. Trying to word it so the Toboe would not notice that the other wolves seemed to know what kind of talk Tsume and him had been having.

Kiba and Hige nodded. "Sure we don't mind" Hige said, he did not seem too uncomfortable with this certain topic. He looked like he was comfortable talking about this. He was not that much…no one is but Hige was better with it than most.

**AN: well there is chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Oh I have a livejournal now. I'll be not only posting the story there to but have preview of upcoming chapters and little bits and pieces of things that won't be in the story. You should check it out if you can. I bet you'll like it!  
Username: kibatsume**

**You'll know it's me because I'll have this story up and I have a picture of Toboe up as me icon thingy.**

**Well that's all till next time -**

**Alley**


	4. Moving On

**AN: you have no idea how hard it was to write this without busting out laughing XD or something.**

**Someone on another site ( a good friend of mine by the way) mentioned that in the last chapter Tsume was starting to talk to Toboe about Wolves and would then talk about Humans. My friend asked me "Why does he need to know about both if he's only a wolf?"**

**I have to admit that was a good question. And here is the answer: Because of the human illusion. As he grows and matures his illusion does to, as his wolf, form goes through puberty his human form appears to be as well. Also he might hear things from the humans while in a town or something so it's best he knows at least some about what happens to humans to.**

**That brings up the comment that was made at lunch with my friends one day "So the wolves go through puberty twice?" well in reality it's only one and depending on what form he's in it only seems to be one as well. But the wolf will notice not only he wolf form but his human form's changes. (that based off of my theories on the illusions that I don't want to get into here in a AN)**

**Also a question that came up: "Why do the wolves care if Toboe knows this stuff or not? So what if he runs off and gets a mate it natural right?" Answer: Toboe's curious and asking questions so they are just answering them. And they sometimes have trouble protecting themselves they don't need the trouble of looking after a pregnant chick and later her pups as well. That's why they are talking to him and hopefully it will help prevent any unwanted pregnancies, and that he will wait till he's older to have the commitment of a mate and pups. **

**Sorry this AN is so long but there is some helpful info in it.**

**Anyway:**

**As said in the last three chapters but repeating won't hurt right? I do not own Wolf's Rain.**

**Onward to chapter four! : **

"So what did you talk about so far?" Kiba questioned.

"Puberty, in wolves that is, and I started to talk about mating but he wasn't even paying attention he just kept trying to block out my words. I stopped to calm him down and get him to listen again which he is not ready but is willing to do." Tsume answered. "I figured I was short of 'in over my head' here and could use help explaining it all." He finished, looking towards Hige and Kiba then over to Toboe.

Toboe's cheeks had lighted some and where starting to regain their normal color but there was no doubt in any of the other wolves minds that once they started talking to him again, his face will go back to be just as red as before.

"Well let's just get this all over with." Hige said.

"Agreed let just start this already" Kiba said nodding his head. "The sooner we start the sooner it'll be over. That is good because one: of course we all just want this done with and put behind us, but also we should get a move on, if we leave within the hour we should be at the next town by sundown." Kiba explain.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's begin...again shall we?" Tsume asked Toboe who just nodded slowly.

"So when someone is around your age they start getting attracted to those of the other gender. Sometimes they take it slow, and get to know each other, other times not so much. "Tsume began

"Because of puberty they get new sexual urges which can affect their judgment because they act on urges instead of anything else"

"Trust us no matter how you feel taking it slow is always the best for both people. " Kiba said matter-of-factly.

"Either way eventually they go further than just grooming each other. This is what wolves tend to call, mating or sex as the humans commonly call it." Hige explained.

"If not careful this could lead to pregnancy." Kiba stated, pausing he did not want to be the one to go into the details of it all let Tsume or Hige do that.

"How?" Toboe questioned.

Here comes the awkward and hard part.

Hige bravely to charge of the answer, he even turned pink some, despite trying to 'be cool' about it all.

"Well um…" damn, he was stumped for words….it was pretty simply really but… it is just so embarrassing to talk about, let alone explain. He took a minute to think over how he was going to word it before trying another hand at his explanation.

"Okay so mating, sex, call it what you'd like, is when two people express their love to each other. They do this by the male and female being on top of one another, and then the male inserts his…" Hige explained. Stopping only briefly to see if Toboe understood, then he continued on. He let out a sigh as he continued on and on to explain it all. He could not believe he had to explain this.

"And sometimes if that happens just at the right time, it can end up with a pregnancy." He finished letting out a sound of relief. Hige smiled to himself, he did it he explained it. As awkward, as it was it was the worst for now was over. And luckily, he was only slightly blushing.

"Which is not always a bad thing, but it is a commitment and both people should only do if they really love each other, have an unbreakable bond and are ready to be parents." Tsume continued.

"For wolves not only do the parents help raise the pups but the whole pack pitches in. The others help protect both the mom and the pups, so even the parents think they may be ready for it, it's really a pack effort." Kiba added in.

"It's all natural and all, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with it, but there are times where it isn't always the best thing for one to do." Hige spoke again.

"For a pack like ours…it's hard to even take care of ourselves sometimes. Times like these…it is even harder when there is a pregnant member added into the mix. And things only get even more tougher once the pups are born." Tsume said.

"Even though it natural, and so are any feelings that are developed about it, one should try and hold back till they it's the right time for them. Sure, it is fine to get to know someone and have the pleasantries of kissing and stuff but some things like sex is a bit too far at first. One should have some self-restraint and know to behave and wait for just the right time and place." Kiba said matter-of-factly, Trying to not show his emotion. So far it work and he has not shown any signs of how embarrassed he really was.

The three older wolves had all so far more or less hid their embarrassment. Despite Hige's face being slightly pink, there were no real sign at all of how this conversation was making them feels just as awkward as Toboe.

Toboe just sat there quietly, face just as crimson red as before.

Nodding when asked if he understood. Shaking his head when asked if he had questions, at the moment he had none about this part of it. He made very little to no sound as he just sat and listened, just wishing it be over with, or that they did not talk about this at all. However, he knew that it was somehow in his best interest that he hears it and just paid attention until it was over.

"We don't want you making a mistake that you'll regret later on Toboe." Hige stated.

"We know how it feels, when you 'get the need to press for more' but if we can hold back so can you. I know it is a bit harder because of how young you are and that you are only starting to develop….." Hige went on.

"So everything like hormones and stuff are running a bit high right now, but if you meet a girl you really like, you'll be careful not to go past certain limits and not do anything you'd be ashamed of, especially to tell us about, or know that you would regret it latter right?" Hige asked as he looked over to the pup waiting for a response.

Toboe just sat there uncertain for a moment before he made his response. To everyone's surprise, he spoke instead of a nod of the head or something. "I…don't know...I can always try but…I can't say anything for sure…I don't even like girls yet." He said His face still red and warm. He was blushing all that bad, nothing like he just was, but he was still blushing. "I'm not interested in having any type of relationship…"

"Give those hormones of yours some time to kick the hell in kid, and then rethink what you just said" Hige said then he mumbled "my views on women sure as hell did a back flip once my hormones took over…." That last part earned him a whack in the head from Tsume.

"You may think and feel that way now but trust us you'll be in a different mindset sooner than you might think…." Kiba said trying to hide a smirk at Hige's comment and Tsume's reaction.

"At least think it all over before you do anything relationship wise, alright runt?" Tsume asked.

Toboe nodded.

"Good I guess we're good with this particularly topic. We should move on to the next, which is about humans, but we can save that for later. Like after we get to the next town or something." Kiba said.

They all looked at each other and decided that what they talked about for today was enough info for one day, And that they would start talking about the rest later when they reached the nearest town.

They really need to head out anyway, they could not stay in one place for too long. If they leave now they would be in town just at the dusk. That would give them some time to get food and find out some stuff about the town. The depending on what they find out, either find some shelter for the night or continue on till they come across another town.

Then after they get some sleep either at this town or somewhere on the way to the next, they would have another little talk with Toboe.

It would probably be the first of two or three. There was more to Humans than there was to wolves.

So after ending this little chat of theirs they stood up and slowly made their departure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long brisk journey to the next town even though it was not all that far the weather and landscape made it much further.

Night had just come as the wolves reached the town. It was too dark to do much investigating. So they hunted some rats nearby then found an abandoned shed to rest in for the night.

Night soon turn to morning. And the wolves made a plan. Tsume and Kiba will check out the east side of town ,Toboe and Hige would be in the west side.

They split up and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hige and Toboe were walking, looking for food more than anything else. Toboe was just walking more or less zoned out. He suddenly turned to Hige. "Hey Hige?"

"What is it runt?"

"Well can I ask you some stuff…just a few questions…you know... without you talking to the others about it…..just to be kept between us sort of stuff?" Toboe asked.

"Um…Sure kid…. What is up?.. What you wanna ask?" Hige answered

"Promise you won't tell the others?"

"I promise kid now ask away before I change my mind" Hige said after a quick debate about whether he should promise or not. I the end he decided it did not matter.

"When did you…um…you know….first start thinking about girls? You know…getting interested and attracted to them and stuff like that…" Toboe asked now stopping in his tracks and started to stare at the ground at his feet.

"Hhhmm I don't really know… But I guess I was around your age maybe a little younger. But, it was not till I was older that I got 'serious' but I never went all the way with anyone yet...you know what I mean right? When I talk about being serious?"

Toboe blushed and then nodded "…sex right?" Hige nodded.

"Seems that talk the other day did stay in your head after all." Hige said with a smile.

"what did you do? When you were with them?...your girlfriends…that what humans call it right?

"Just hanging out , spending time together you know? We also got into the standard teenage mischief like grooming each other. Think to humans that is like kissing and holding hands. Simply stuff….I thought about 'second base' a few times and almost…never really did though." Hige said.

Toboe was a bit surprised. Hige never really opened up about things let alone personal things like this.

"Second base?" Toboe finally asked once the surprise wore off.

"Sex kid…second base is sex."

"Oh" Toboe answered.

They started walking again. Passing some food carts, all of which Hige grabbed some off of each. Always handing some to Toboe. Who took it gratefully. They were all hungry, it has been days since a real meal. A few small rats do not fill you up all that much.

"So got any more questions kid?" Hige asked. But Toboe was not paying attention. He was staring off into a distance. Sniffing the air , moving his head and ears around as if to try and hear better. Then suddenly he was off.

Leaving a alone and confused Hige behind, till he caught a both the sent and sound that Toboe appeared to have picked up and gone after.

The sound: It was the sound of a whimper almost like a cry, It at the moment appeared human but he knew this was of a wolf.

Then came what he got a whiff of, the sent was of a female wolf , who seemed to be around Toboe's age but Hige couldn't be sure of it yet. But all wolves around that age did have the same recognizable sent on top of their own unique one. The sent? Hormones..

Great one minute the kid doesn't have any interest what so ever in girls, now not only a day or so later he's running off on his own towards one.

Hige had to admit it now: he hated moody, hormonal, unpredictable pups that are the equivalent of teenaged humans….maturing pups are nothing but trouble.

Hige had to smirk at his thought, he was sure one to talk. Every time a girl comes, he's the one that has his tail wagging.

Hige sighed he went to find the others Toboe would be back and if not they would have better luck if they all searched for him and not just him.

XXXXXXXXX

Tsume and Kiba where on their way back to the center of town to meet up with the others. When Hige came towards them. Alone.

"Hey pokey, where is the runt?" Tsume asked.

"The kid ran off when he caught the whiff of a girl…figured I'd give him some alone time. And that he'd be back. If not we can just all go looking." Hige said shrugging.

"You think it's a good Idea to leave two growing pups unsupervised?" Kiba asked.  
Tsume nodded as if agreeing with the question.

Hige shrugged once more. "I don't think Toboe would do anything just quite yet. This is his first time seemingly having an interest in a girl. Knowing him no matter what nothing will happen yet" He answered.

"But that would also make him more curious. And when you mix hormones with curiosity…it might not be that good." Tsume said.

"So what? You want to go find him" Hige asked. The other two wolves nodded.

So they set out to find Toboe. Howling every now and then , to the human though all they heard where other human shouting a name…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toboe was wandering around trying to find the female he smelt.

Sure enough there was a female wolf about his age, sitting in her human form on a windowsill outside of some type of a shop. She looked sad.

"What is the matter?" Toboe asked her coming up to her and sitting on the opposite side of the sill.

"Someone I was very close to died….the last member of my pack…went missing and I can't find their sent." She said.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Toboe said.

"It's fine" She said with a small smile "My name is Cassidy what's yours?"

"It's Toboe, nice to meet you!" He said with a grin. He paused…is that howling?

the others must be looking for him!

"That's my pack!" he said with a smile. "They are looking for me…I kinda ran off..."  
"Why would you do that?" Cassidy asked.

"I heard your sad lonely sounds so I fallowed." Toboe answered her. She nodded.

Toboe answered his pack next. "I'm by the book shop" He said as he howled to the others.

They heard his reply and started their way to the book shop.

When they got there Toboe and Cassidy where talking to each other. Laughing and joking. They already seemed to be friends.

The other decided to stay close by but out of the way, and sight.

Toboe would be mad that they were spying on him but they figured it was for the best.

They would be there if and when needed and they got some alone time together, to get to know each other. It was perfect.

If things went too far…..someone was there to stop it.

But they just kept on talking as if they always knew each other. Wow only knowing each other for not even half an hour and they talk like life long friends.

It was getting late, and right when the other wolves where about to come out and make him say goodbye, Cassidy ,after giving Toboe a little kiss to the cheek, got up and left.

After that Toboe looked around as if looking for the others.

They came out from where they were and came up to him smiles and knowing glances on their faces.

"So kid what's her name?" Hige asked with a grin

"…Cassidy…her name is Cassidy." Toboe replied a bit hesitant. Would Hige make fun of him for liking her?

" So you like her huh?" Hige pressed on for more information.

Toboe blushed "…no…Not like…as in like….or anything like that…" Toboe answered blushing.

"Uh huh…sure you don't runt." Tsume added in.

"There's something….about this town…I don't know what it is but I want to stay and look into it some more…at least for a few more days." Kiba came into it, telling the pack of the plans, and unknowingly saving Toboe form more embarrassment curtsy of Hige.

The others nodded.

"It's almost sundown we should find somewhere to stay." Kiba added.

"And some food!" Hige had to throw in his two cents worth.

The found some food and an abandoned building and settled down for the night.

XXXXXXXXX

When morning came, they once again split up this time taking the side opposite to the side of town they were in yesterday.

Toboe this time went with Tsume. And Hige went with Kiba.

They walked in silence for some time before Tsume spoke up.

"So runt, you really like that Cassidy chick?" He asked.

Toboe stopped walking and blushed as he looked to the ground. "..Well yeah I think I do...even though I just meet her and all…" He said.

Tsume had a rare smile on his face. The pup's first crush how cute.

"Have you done anything?...like kiss?" He asked. He knew somewhat. He did see her kiss him goodbye on the cheek. But in the time that the others where there they never kissed for real. But who knows what happened before the showed up.

Again Toboe blushed. "…uh…well...kinda….yeah…we kissed once like on the lips. Then she kissed me goodbye on the cheek…nothing else happened….if that's what you're wondering…" Toboe explained as he stumbled over his words.

Tsume let another smirk appear the kid was definitely not comfortable talking about this kinda stuff…that runt would have a hell of an awkward time sitting in on one of the many bull sessions Hige seemed to love so much. "So just let me guess here but... you feel the need to press for more? Don't you?" He asked.

"Tsume!" Toboe's blushing face redden even more.

"Well?...come on kid I'm just curious…don't worry about any of it alright?"

"Well….yeah of course I do…..but I didn't really think about or like tried to. Do anything…you know…" Toboe again stumbling for words.

At this Tsume had to let out a laugh. Trying and failing to hold it in so he did not make Toboe feel bad.

Toboe looked a bit upset when Tsume started laughing. Tsume noticed this and stopped.

"Sorry…Look don't worry about it kid I understand…how it can be when you're new to it and all…don't be so worked up all those feelings you have are only natural." He said trying to comfort the pup.

Toboe nodded.

"Yeah….I know" He said weakly.

"You know what? I don't think we ever finished that talk sure we finished the part about wolves but we didn't say anything about humans" Tsume said.

"Let's not do this here or now." Toboe pleaded "Later back at the building. We can talk in our shelter alright?" Toboe said.

"Hhmm I don't know.." Tsume started. He was just playing around, he knew it would be better if then had that conversation back at the abandoned shed they had taken residence in for the time being.

Hell he preferred to anyway.

"Can we just drop it now? Talk about something else? Or don't talk at all?" Toboe suggested.

"Huh?...Sure kid…I think you had enough of talking about it…for now anyway." Tsume said with a laugh. As they, both started walking again.

"I was only kidding around anyway…Well kinda…we will need to talk later…but not here…back at the building should be fine." He said a minute or two later.

Toboe's face started to slowly return to its normal color. And he slowed his pace. Great. Another talk once they get back. That's going to be fun…plus that's going to take up some time he was hope they would let him go for a walk on his own, or that he could get away from them, so he could go find Cassidy.

He knew she was still somewhere in the town and he wanted to see her again…maybe even get a kiss or two.

He smiled at that.

Soon they made it back to the center of town and meet up with Hige and Kiba.

Then four wolves talk about their findings and then went to get something to eat.

It was around noon. Lunch time it is!

They had managed to get some hotdogs, hamburgers and a few other human food , mostly all meats.

They did not complain that it was human food one bit. All they could get here where rats and they were not very filling so any time they could get the chance to be filled up with a nice full meal, of human foods they took it.

When that was done, they sat down to relax in that abandoned building that over the last day or two they had made somewhat theirs.

After an hour or so of relaxing Kiba spoke up "So I think we should continue that talk or ours.." he started.

"Let's move on to the next part of it shall we?" Tsume added in.

"This time it'll be about humans" Hige joined in.

Toboe sighed here it goes again..

**AN: wow this was a hard chapter to write. Anyway ,Here it is! Aw our little Toboe is growing up! Aw that pup, he might just get a girlfriend. This one was a bit longer than the other chapters so far! I'm pleased with how it turned out. **

**Also I forgot to mention this before but Cassidy is not my OC, She's my friend Rex's OC and the part about her pack is from his fanfic, that sadly, is not posted anywhere online yet.  
**

**Anyway thanks for reading, please review!**

**- Alley**


	5. Cassidy Again

**AN: Well this story is going in a whole new direction then what I originally intended it to. I wanted to write a brotherly/fatherly fic between Toboe and Tsume that revolved around Toboe's growing curiosity and maturity. It quickly changed some were around chapter two. I like the way it going now much better than the way it was before, but I might rewrite some parts to fit in better, not sure yet.**

**Anyhow here is the next chapter so it took so long, had writes block and I was also busy but I was able to get going on some of my other fanfics while a took a small break away from this. Now I'm back so here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

**Also just a note Cassidy is my friend Rex's OC. When I first started the story I was slowed down because I was trying to come up with a female character to be Toboe's love interest and he let me use his OC that way I can get back to my writing so thanks for that Rex.**

**I didn't plan it that way but it just happened (kinda like I planned for this only to be a chat between Tsume and Toboe and just a talk no crush or things like that or have Kiba or Hige join in but hey what the heck the more the merrier (or the awkward) right? ) **

**Disclaimer: I say it every time but I'll say it again , I do not own Wolf's Rain. There I said it the secrets out! XD **

'Oh great here we go again. Why do we have to do this? It is so awkward. 'Toboe thought.

"Come on guys let's not do this…okay?" Toboe said as he started shifting around in his seat with embarrassment.

"It's for the best though kid." Tsume replied. Kiba was nodding in agreement, even though they seemed just as embarrassed as Toboe.

Hige was blushing some his face was pink but he seemed less embarrassed than the others did. However, embarrassment is embarrassment. Tough his flushed face he managed a nod as well.

All of this was just like the last time they had a talk like this. Also like last time, Toboe was the one who looked the most embarrassed, he really wasn't they all where embarrassed the topic is really awkward after all, but Toboe did hide it as well as the others.

"Okay well let's get started." Tsume said.

"Okay so humans are not all that different then wolves when it comes to some of this kinda stuff." Hige started.

"Other parts of this stuff not so much...they can be very different…" Kiba continued.

"Okay so when humans hit puberty like wolves they get new urges, sexual urges." Hige stated. "But other changes also occur like us wolves they gain height now so far this is what's similar to wolves now here is what's different." He continued.

"For boy humans their voices get deeper…" Tsume added in. "Your voice start to crack, and the sounds your voice make are hard to control." He continued.

"As you continue to mature, the cracking stops and your voice will stay at that new, lower pitch."

"This should be happening to your human self pretty soon." Kiba said in a matter-of-factly fashion.

"Humans as you know, are not completely covered with fur or as they call it hair, but during puberty they gain hair in new places." Hige said starting to now discuss the places hair grows on humans during puberty.

Most of this was not that bad in terms of embarrassment for any of them. However, there really was only one place in particular that made Toboe blush deeply, Hige also found his cheeks warming up as the words came from his mouth. That place was a little bit below the waist.

Once that topic was covered, they continued on to the next. "As you go through puberty as a human you'll get taller, your shoulders will get broader, and as your muscles get bigger, and your weight will increase." Tsume told Toboe.

Then they continued to talk about other parts of puberty. Talking about what happens to both girls and boys during it.

"Any questions so far runt?" Hige asked

Toboe shook his head 'no' "I don't have any questions…" he said.

"Okay that pretty much covers puberty so we got that down in human and wolves…but there's more to it than the changes." Hige said once they were near the end of their chat.

"We still have other stuff to cover, mainly about sexual things. We mentioned it before but never went as in depth as we did with puberty, but we feel that we should. However, not now, I think that is enough for now. You have heard enough information for now. I think we have all earned a break." Kiba stated rather simply.

"We'll continue later, most likely some time tomorrow." Tsume said.

"Can I go out for a little bit? …For a walk?" Toboe asked.

The others looked a bit uncertain. Should they let him go out on his own? What if something happened? They were not sure if they could trust him alone yet. He seemed to be trustworthy enough, but he was already kissing Cassidy when they only just met. Which in the older wolves' opinion, that was taking things too fast.

Also, that was when he had run off on his own without permission, jetting off before Hige could even protest.

What would the kid do if he were allowed to go off on his own?

After a quick debate, they decided to allow him to go out on him own, but if anything happened at all, he would not be allowed to go out on his own again.

"Okay Toboe you may go out for a little while, but be back within two hours and try and behave yourself." Kiba granted Toboe permission.

"No mischief runt!" Hige added in "If anything happens you won't be allowed out on your own again, understand?" He continued.

Toboe nodded. "got it" He said ""No need to tell me twice, I know how to behave….."

They all had to raise an eyebrow with that.

"What?" he questioned. "if you're thinking about what happened with Me and Cassidy, then let me tell you guys something, She kissed me, not the other way around!"

The others just raised an eyebrow and nodded "Alright, just be back soon and stay out of trouble, now get going runt!" Hige shouted with a smile on his face. He made a 'shooing' motion with his hand gesturing from Toboe to the door and back again to Toboe. "Go. Go."

"Alright, Alright I'm going!...Thanks guys!" Toboe said thanking them quickly as he got up to leave the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Toboe walked aimlessly around the town trying to find Cassidy, but he couldn't get even a faint scent. He was a bit disappointed he wanted to see her more. He wouldn't admit it maybe even to himself but he liked her…maybe he just didn't understand that yet but he knew deep down he had a crush on the wolf girl since before they even exchanged words with each other, as silly as that sounded….love at first sight kinda thing is what he figured.

For some reason, he in his mind refused to believe his feelings. Telling himself that what he was doing right now, looking for her, was not to feel that way again but to see if she was all right, after all she did seem very upset before they really began to talk, it was her crying that lead him to her in the first place.

Just when he was about to give up and head back he caught her scent she was near the center of town, not too far away from he was now actually.

He smiled cheering up, as he started to head towards his newest friend.

"Cassidy?" he asked looking around. He found her near were they first met.

She turned around. "Toboe?"

"Hi Cassidy." He smiled waving and offered up a shy smile.

"I thought you and your pa- er friends would have left town by now." Cassidy replied being careful to stop and rephrase her wording because there were a lot of humans close by, they were in the middle of a human town after all.

"Yeah but we decided to stay a little while more , Kiba thinks there is something going on around here that might help us find what we are looking for."

"And what would that be?" Cassidy questioned.

"Paradise" the answer was simple.

"Sounds nice, I never given Paradise much thought but it always sounded real nice." She smiled

"Same here." Toboe said smile growing bigger.

"So how are you doing Toboe?" She asked.

"I'm doing…fine…and you?" He was hesitant he has fine but conversations with in the pack have been less than comfortable recently.

"Better than I have been." Cassidy answered with a hint of sadness. But she smiled wildly and was happy no of the less.

Toboe did not pick up on the sadness. And he too had a big grin. "That's good I guess…So Cassidy….You have anything to do later?...maybe we could I don't know…hang out or something?" He ask a bit to awkwardly.

He was blushing but thankfully for him it was nothing too noticeable, at least not in this lighting. It was not the brightest day, and it was hot too. His now pink tinted human cheeks would go unnoticed. Most would just pass it off from the heat than blushing. Cassidy did not seem to notice it at all, but then again she also had pink human cheeks of her own.

She smiled at him "Sure why not? It not like I have anything to do." She replied with a nod.

"Great! So uh when should we meet up and were?" He asked

"Forget later right now is good for me if you're okay with it!" She exclaimed happily.

Toboe nodded "That would be good!"

He paused. "So..uh were to?" He asked

"Let's just walk around some it's now like there's much for us to do around here." She replied.

"Alright. Then let's go"

And with that they started to walk around town.

After a while Toboe stopped and looked to Cassidy "Want to get something to eat? We can go hunting or lift something from a food cart."

"Sounds fine to me. I don't care which we do" she answered.

With a nod they were off again.

"The runt is growing up isn't he?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah he is" Kiba said simply.

"I don't think any of us had realized how much the kid has grown since we all fist met, till recently that is." Hige joined in.

The three older wolves were back in the abandoned building that they had been staying in. They have not talked much since Toboe left for his walk, but now they somehow started talking about Toboe's changing maturity and development.

"Growing up fast, hell if he continues at this rate, he'll be an adult when we get to Paradise!" Hige joked with a smile.

The others nodded. Tsume glanced out a window, it's glass long gone only broken pieces on its sides remained now. "Hope he comes back soon, we told he not to stay out long."

"Don't worry he'll come back soon" Kiba stated. He said it like it was one hundred percent a fact.

"Just as long as it's before dinner, because I'm getting hungry and I do not want to hear him complaining that we…well more like me….I don't want his complains about how I ate all the food!" Hige declared as he started to drool at the thought of food.

Kiba and Tsume shook their heads , Hige and his stomach that wolf was always eating or had thoughts of food. That's all the chubby wolf could do think of food and girls.

**AN: Kinda a short chapter compared to other things I've written. Plus with how long it's been since I last wrote a chapter for this story I feel it should be longer but, I'll hopefully will write more next time. Writers block is one cruel creature. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review. And thanks to everyone who already reviewed.**

**- Alley**


End file.
